A HVAC system typically includes a refrigeration circuit formed by a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device and an evaporator. Some HVAC systems may also include one or more fans to help heat exchange in the condenser and/or evaporator. The capacity of the HVAC system may be controlled based on, for example, an ambient temperature, a cooling/heating demand of a building. Some HVAC systems may include a variable speed fan and/or a compressor, where an operation speed of the fan and/or the compressor may be varied during operation.